la luna negra luna blanca destrucción salvación muerte vida
by Dark Natsuki Mizuki luna
Summary: un libro de ase mi leños a estado esperando a su maestro perdido que pasara cuando lo encuentre que pasaría si este maestro es el mismísimo kurosaki ichigo misterios sobre la vida pasada de ichigo se ran rebelados nuevos enemigos nuevos poderes y una nueva guerra se desatara con el despertar del libro nuevos personajes y mucho mas si quieren saber a leer
1. Capitulo1 El elegido

Capitulo.1 El elegido

Se manas y semanas de que se terminó la guerra y murió Aizen a manos de kurosaki ichigo el cual perdió sus poderes

Hoy en día el peli naranja de ichigo se la pasaba yendo a la escuela y asiendo tareas que le mandaba su jefa él no tenía nada que hacer

Bueno siendo de que él iba de paseo con su familia a una ciudad no muy lejos pero que ellos no habían visitado esa ciudad se llama the bright moon la luna brillante

Ichigo no sabía por qué se llamaba así tal bes sea porque el cielo y la luna se veían perfectamente allí quien sabe

Ichigo y su familia fueron de paseo a la ciudad y eso caminaron vieron los alrededores era muy pacifica más bien demasiado y los alrededores eran fantásticos habían muchas cosas que ver su familia y ichigo fueron a una biblioteca a comprar unos libros que necesitaban y o tal bes unos mangas para entretenerse

Bueno el padre de ichigo mas bien el loco que él tiene de padre le dijo para que mirara tal bes le gustara algo ichigo lo dudo pero sus hermanas también andaban por ahí viendo así que quemas podía hacer y así fue a mirar que a vía bueno nada le llamaba la a tensión

O eso pensaba el sintió algo que lo a traía no sabía cómo decirlo pero sintió que tenía un lugar específico a donde ir el camino y camino hasta llegar a un estante de libro y el eligió uno solo en específico era como si el propio libro lo haya llamado ese libro era extraño su portada y todo tiene una luna blanca y otra luna pero negra y el título destrucción salvación muerte vida la luna negra luna blanca

Ichigo no en tendía por que el libro tenía ese nombre pero se sentía como si ese libro lo llamara como si lo necesitara

Cuando el libro en peso a emitir una extraña luz rojo fuego con algo de negro y una pisca de blanco ichigo no entendió nada pero soltó el libro no era que se estuviera quemando era como instinto que le decía suéltalo

Bueno en si el libro en bes de caer en el suelo se mantuvo flotando en el aire

Y del salió una sombra no tenía forma pero hablo y sonaba como una mujer

(¿?): Tú eres el elegido nadie ha podido tocar este libro antes sin quemarse¨¨dijo la sombra que salió del libro¨¨

Ichigo: como que elegido de que estas ablando¨¨dijo sin entender nada¨¨

(¿?): Yo soy el guardián del libro Tú eres mi maestro por fin te encuentro tú eres el elegido el maestro yo protejo el libro de cualquier persona o ser de mal corazón y malvado seres corrompidos por el mal el maestro es un ser que este en armonía como el yin y el yang que sea tanto bien y el mal ese eres tu mi maestro el elegido¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo: espera quieres decir que soy un elegido y tu maestro a que te refieres¨¨pregunto¨¨

(¿?): Una pregunta desde que nacisteis por casualidad siempre te sentiste incompleto hasta hoy que estando cerca de aquí sentiste de que algo te llamaba¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: tengo que responder¨¨pregunto¨¨

(¿?): si¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: está bien creo que si no se pero me sentí que algo me llamaba¨¨respondió¨¨

(¿?): Correcto mmm digamos que sentí a mi maestro a mi portador y lo en pese a llamar es como si se fuera roto un sello o algo que no me permitía llamarte¨¨dijo con tono pensativo ¨¨

Ichigo: como¨¨dijo sintiéndose como que le falta aire¨¨

(¿?): mm En si no se bueno maestro por fin estamos juntos y nada nos separara de eso estoy segura bueno nos vemos la próxima a y por cierto toma el libro ya que legitima mente es tulló pero no sé cómo tienes que hacer bueno nos vemos¨¨dijo como tal desapareció dela vista¨¨

Ichigo no entendió nada y ahora se decía asimismo ¨¨Maldita sea en que me eh metido¨¨

Ichigo agarro el libro y se fue con su familia no sabía por qué pero necesitaba el libro pago y se fue con su familia ya habían terminado el tur por la ciudad y eso y se fueron a su verdadera ciudad Karakura y bueno ichigo al llegar se puso a revisar el libro para ver qué era lo que tenia

Mientras tanto en el mundo interior de ichigo

Avía una mujer de cabello naranja ojos rojos piel blanca y un vestido de blanco con partes de negro ella miraba el mundo de rascacielos mientras llegó a ver que habían otros seres

Un joven de unos 15 o por ay casi la misma edad de su maestro él tiene pelo negro y ropa negra piel blanca y ojos azules pero a pesar de la edad que aparenta en esos ojos brilla mucho pero mucho conocimiento

Al lado de este hay un ser total mente blanco con partes negras usa un kimono blanco y un abrigo del mismo color el cabello mucho es largo hasta su cintura y usa una máscara negra con dos líneas blancas que pasan sobre su ojos los cuales son blancos además tiene dos cuernos que sobresalen de la mascar y son negros él tiene en el cuello pelo negro que sale de su abrigo también lo tiene en las piernas que más bien son como garras y en las manos que también son como garras

La peli naranja de ojos rojos miraba a esos seres preguntándose quienes eran

Cuando de repente el que se veía joven pero a laves sabio por sus ojos hablo

(¿?): Quien eres y que ase aquí¨¨pregunto¨¨

(¿?): Y quienes son ustedes¨¨pregunto la peli naranja¨¨

(¿?): Creo que pregunte primero¨¨respondió¨¨

(¿?): Está bien bueno soy la guardiana del libro y de mi maestro y ustedes¨¨respondió la peli naranja¨¨

(¿?): Quien es tu maestro¨¨pregunto¨¨

(¿?): mm Kurosaki ichigo porque¨¨dijo mientras los otros seres no podían creer lo que a cavan de escuchar¨¨

(¿?): Espera tú su puesto maestro es nuestro maestro¨¨dijeron al mismo tiempo el peli negro y el peli blanco ¨¨

(¿?): Espera también es suyo no entiendo me explican al menos me podrían decir cuáles son sus nombres¨¨ dijo la peli naranja¨¨

Tensa: soy tensa Zangetsu el espíritu Zampakuto de ichigo y este de aquí es el otro espíritu de la Zampakuto su hueco no tiene nombre así que lo puedes llamar como quieras y tu cómo te llamas¨¨dijo¨¨

(¿?): mm Ok digamos que no tengo nombre todavía el maestro debe darme un nombre para que me pueda llamar y poder combatir con mis poderes así que mientras no tengo nombre ¨¨respondió¨¨

Tensa: a ok y en especial que eres y cómo podríamos llamarte mientras tanto¨¨dijo¨¨

Guardiana: mm me podrían llamar guardiana ya que técnicamente soy uno y yo soy técnicamente el espíritu del libro que legítimamente le pertenece a mi maestro es decir ichigo kurosaki¨¨respondió¨¨

Tensa: ok guardiana entonces estas diciendo de que eres una clase de espíritu de un libro

Guardiana: si mm una pregunta por qué Shiro se be así ¨¨dijo asiendo enojar al hueco por el apodo que le dieron¨¨

Tensa: la verdad yo ni se por qué se be así el blanquito¨¨dijo no a aguantando la risa siendo cosa rara en el espíritu¨¨

Shiro: oigan y porque ustedes tienen el derecho de llamarme así¨¨respondió furioso¨¨

Guardiana: pues te queda perfecto nada más mírate eres todo blanco ese nombre te queda perfecto¨¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: si como sea ¨¨dijo y de una lanzo un cero como muestra de furia tal como la guardiana lo rechazo con un pequeño lanzallamas que medio quemo al hueco¨¨

Guardiana: qué manera de tratar a una invitada¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: si quien fue el que me Hizo enojar y cómo fue que Hiciste eso¨¨pregunto¨¨

Guardiana: mm bueno eso fue un hechizo de los muchos que conozco y que algún día dominara ichigo el cual se llama flamethrower lanzallamas para que sepas yo soy un arma al y Gual que tú y me puedo defender así que no pienses de que soy mujer no puedo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: si está bien¨¨dijo tal como desapareció entre los edificios ¨¨

Tensa: y que vas hacer¨¨pregunto¨¨

Guardiana: en si no se a pasear y ver el lugar ya que más puedo hacer¨¨respondió¨¨

Tensa: está bien ¨¨dijo como desapareció hacer quien sabe que¨¨

La guardiana se puso a pasear por el extraño mundo de lado mientras pensaba sobre cosas y mirando los alrededores

Mientras tanto con ichigo él no podía creer lo que a cavaba de leer en el libro una leyenda

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno en si no logre sacarme esta Historia y tuve que escribirla

Ah y por cierto para lo que la lean deben saber que es posible que haiga sucesos y revelaciones que han pasado en el manga así que si van seguir leyendo es bueno de que habéis leído todo el manga abran cosas inventadas bueno

Chao espero su opinión y haber que les parece esta lo cura que me vino a la mente mientras recordaba muchas películas que llegue a ver que tratan de libros que están vivos y que son sobre naturales bueno espero que les guste y

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Bueno díganme lo que piensan de esto bueno chao


	2. Capitulo2 la Historia

Capitulo.2 la Historia

Ichigo recuerda cada palabra de lo que decía el libro las cuales eran:

La luna negra luna blanca destrucción salvación muerte vida

El bien el mal este libro es un equilibrio como el yin y el yang el portador es algo a si él está entre el mal y el bien entre la locura y la cordura

Cuenta la Historia que el maestro se perdió fue separado de su fiel arma libro fue separado por que querían el poder al haber echo eso el libro no dejo que nadie lo tocara el que lo Asia y no fuese su maestro se quemaba hasta la muerte o agonía del dolor el libro ni por nada del mundo permitiría que lo usara alguien cual no es su maestro

Así pasaron meses años milenios y el libro desapareció de la fas del universo conocido

El libro nunca volvió a parecer y esta historia se convirtió en un mito

Se dice que el portador y el libro siempre tendrán una conexión a pesar de lo que pase

Cuando el libro llama su maestro lo sentirá y sentirá la necesidad de ir a ese lugar cuando el libro o su propio espíritu sienta a su maestro él lo llamara

Cuando el portador no este con su fiel libro y o espíritu de este él se sentirá de que algo le falta toda su existencia hasta que vuelva a encontrase con su otra mitad es decir el libro

Pasaron milenio y milenios y años cuando por fin el libro se encontró con su maestro el joven maestro debe nombrar a su fiel arma libro para poder utilizarlo ya se para el bien o para el mal él debe a prender las diferentes técnicas sea cual sea el enemigo sien pre existirá y siempre querrán controlar y a ser sufrir al maestro y usar el libro para su beneficio es cuchar bien estas palabras:

No confiar demasiado en alguien luego te traicionaran

Protegerse del enemigo

El enemigo aparecerá no decirle a nadie de lo del enemigo

Pase lo que pase no dejarse llevar o influenciar de nadie se tú mismo

Eso es todo aprender a usar sus poderes y darle un nombre a su libro como si fuera un comando….

Eso decía el libro ichigo no podía creer lo un libro de ase mi leños y mi leños

Un enemigo no hay que confiar en nadie el

No sabía que hacer eso era una advertencia

El dejo eso ice concentro en otra cosa no sabía por qué pero se sentía como si sus poderes de ver espíritus y de Shinigami y los de hueco hayan vuelto con otro poder puede que haya sido bueno él puede de que aparente de que es tonto y sin cerebro el sí tenía lo que pasaba es que le daba flojera usar su intelecto bueno el que tiene el tubo que usarlo todo pero nada el sinceramente no sabía por más que le diera a la cabeza no le daba a una explicación como

Él se cansó de usar su cabeza más de la cuenta así que se lanzó en su cama y se durmió por el cansancio el cual es por la sobre carga de conocimiento y un montón de preguntas que no tenían respuestas así que se durmió

Sin saber de qué a pesar de que había recuperado sus poderes el no emanaba nada de energía espiritual la cual tenía pero estaba controlada hasta el nivel de un ser sin nada de energía espiritual y él tenía hasta niveles de que se desconocían era demasiada pero a un así no se sentía nada quien sabe por qué ahora la controlaba sin darse cuenta

Fin del capítulo:

Nota bueno gracias por los comentarios y si alguien me quiere echar una manita con lo de que se entienda mejor se los agradecería mucho

Bueno

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Chao


	3. Capitulo3 el recuerdo

Capitulo.3 el recuerdo

Ichigo callo dormido y dando paso a la oscuridad sin darse cuenta que su energía espiritual a u mentaba cada segundo ya avía superado 8 beses el nivel de un capitán y seguía aumentando pero para lo más extraño es que estaba controlada en un nivel que no se siente es como si no existiera

En el mundo interno de ichigo:

La guardiana del libro paseaba por los al rededores de ese mundo de lado preguntándose porque todo es taba mojado como si haya estado lloviendo durante años ella estaba muy confundida con ello de algo estaba segura había llovido pero la pregunta es porque ella dejo sus pensamientos atrás sintiendo algo que ella nunca había sentido

Dolor agonía culpa tristeza soledad eran muchos sentimientos ella no sabía el porqué de esos sentimientos solo podría haber un motivo al haberse juntado con su maestro ella sentiría sus sentimientos como se siente y eso pero porque su maestro sentiría algo tan doloroso

Por más que buscara una respuesta no la encontraba la única solución para entender eso era ver sus recuerdos

Y así fue busco un lugar en específico el cual era un edificio de lado como los otros pero este era más alto y tenía un letrero que decía memoria

Ella entro en contacto con el edificio y pudo ver las memorias ella decidió ver desde que era pequeño para saber algo mas

Y así lo hizo vio cuando tenía 5 años él estaba en una clase de práctica de kendo era extraño decirlo pero lloraba por un simple golpe que le dio una muchacha de su edad pero él se forzó a sonreír cuando vio a su madre

La guardiana vio esto y a ella también le salió una sonrisa se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía al parecer su maestro no sonreía en estos días tal bes la respuesta de por qué estaría en sus recuerdos

Ella vio unos más adelantados su maestro tenía 9 años y estaba lloviendo él tenía un chaleco y él iba del lado de la carretera y de su lado y va la misma mujer su mama cuando de repente un caro le paso al lado y le salpico agua él se puso furiosos y su madre le limpio su cara y le dijo que cambiaran y él no quería pero termino por aceptar y luego de una pequeña caminata el peli naranja vio a una niña que estaba como si se fuera alanzar al rio

Él se subió encima de la barandilla y se lanzó diciéndole a su madre que esperara la cual no le hizo caso y grito luego de unos segundos todo se volvió negro y al segundo ichigo estaba a costado en el suelo con su madre encima ensangrentada y muerta

El niño en peso a llorar y pidiendo llorando y todo mientras movía el cuerpo in móvil de su madre

La guardiana se le rompía el corazón con ese recuerdo le daba de todo como fue que su maestro a guanto eso atan temprana edad ella ya estaba en pesando a entenderle porque no sonreía ella tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos ya que beniana mas recuerdos ye ella los vio

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo lo Asia en el mismo lugar donde murió su madre caminaba y caminaba luego cuando ya era muy pero muy de noche él se levantaba y se iba

En la escuela y en todas partes lo ignoraban y o lo trataban mal por su cabello y lo extraño que es lo brabucones se burlaban de el por su cabello y que recibían un buen golpe en la cara o en otro sitio

Todos lo evitaban por cómo era él y por su atemorizante rostro que mantenía el cello fruncido y por su mala fama de delincuente y así fue siempre

La guardiana dejo de ver los recuerdos no quería ver más esos recuerdos tan dolorosos ella no podía creer lo que sufrió su maestro a hora ella entendía perfectamente el porqué de esos sentimientos

La guardiana salió del edificio de la memoria y se puso a hacer otra cosa por ahí para distraerse

Mientras tanto cerca del edificio de los recuerdos estaban una espada y un hueco de curiosos por ver que era lo que Asia ese espíritu de libro

Y

Al ver el recuerdo también les dolía el alma hasta el hueco que creía que no tenía sentimientos el sí tenía y la Zampakuto tal bes no mostrara sentimientos al igual que hueco pero si tenían y ese recuerdo era lo suficiente doloroso como para hacer que mostraran algunos sentimientos de dolor

Ellos siempre en tendieron el dolor de su portador pero ellos siempre hicieron lo posible por aliviarlo no hicieron mucho pero algo es algo ellos lo asían primero no soportaban la lluvia segundo no podían seguir estando en el dolor que sentía ichigo

La Zampakuto y el hueco se fueron hacer quien sabe que mientras la guardiana tenía muchos pensamientos sobre los recuerdos pero Asia lo posible por dejarlos atrás eran muy dolorosos

Mientras en un lugar no muy bueno o si estaban dos hombres muy pero muy viejos ellos estaban ablando sobre un tema en particular

(¿?): El libro ya se encontró con su maestro perdido…¨¨dijo uno de los dos viejos algo intrigado¨¨

(¿?): No es muy seguro a un pero al parecer así es….¨¨respondió¨¨

(¿?): Si así es ahí que encontrar lo antes de que lo hagan ellos no podemos dejar de que los malos se hagan con el…¨¨dijo¨¨

(¿?): Tienes razón pero cómo crees que será…¨¨pregunto¨¨

(¿?): No lo sé pero eso hay que averiguarlo….¨¨respondió¨¨

(¿?): Si…¨¨dijo tal como se fue a quien sabe dónde¨¨

(¿?): Entre pronto iniciara la misma guerra de ase millones y millones de años atrás y todo por la misma cosa que se puede hacer la guerra está por empezar quien sabe si ya se enteraron ellos que el libro se re encontró con su maestro…¨¨dijo más para sí mismo tal como se fue a donde quien sabe que¨¨

En la sociedad de almas los capitanes sintieron que algo malo iba a suceder pronto y tenía que ver con una vieja leyenda de ase millones y millones y millones de años una leyenda que ellos pensaron que jamás se volvería a cumplir

En todo el mundo y ser existente que tuviera sentidos espirituales y o poderes sentían que pronto se desataría una guerra feroz y dolorosa

En lo más profundo de la oscuridad había un hombre riéndose como loco pensando. por fin se realizó la leyenda…

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno que creen que pasara bueno no tengo nada que decir así

ReviewsT_TT-TT_TReviews ReviewsT_TT-TT_TReviews

Por favor Reviews díganme lo que piensan de esta Historia bueno sin más que decir chao


	4. Capitulo4 mundo interno

Capitulo.4 mundo interno

Ichigo al haber quedado dormido en bes de la oscuridad regreso a un lugar que no creería que volvería a ver su mundo interno el cual estaba como si fuera llovido siempre pero ya no llovía pero todo estaba mojado ichigo se vio bien y el cargaba un uniforme diferente

Es una mescla de Shinigami y Arrancar su kimono es blanco con partes negras también hay partes rojas no entendía porque su vestimenta cambio a tan extraño pero ignoro eso y se puso a ver mejor ahora tiene dos espadas parecidas a un cuchillo una negra y otra blanca las tenía en la espalda ya era demasiado la locura el no entendía por qué ahora tenía dos espadas

Ichigo ignoro eso y se fue a investigar su mundo a ver si por casualidad de la vida estaba su Zampakuto y su hueco él sabía que lo iban a matar por haber usado esa técnica

Entonces se fue paseando por los alrededores no quería estar gritando para llamarlos quien sabe que estarán asiendo

Salto los edificios camino pero nada

Hasta que se encontró con una peli naranja que jama había visto i le hablo y al instante reconoció quien era es la misma vos dela sombra esa que salido del libro y luego regreso

Guardiana: oh maestro que bueno que avenido…¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: como…¨¨dijo sin entender nada¨¨

Guardiana: maestro es bueno que hayas venido porque ya me ha de haber estresado demasiado el blanquito de Shiro-kun es muy fastidiosos…¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo: quien es Shiro-kun si se podría saber…¨¨dijo algo intrigado¨¨

Guardiana:.. Pues Shiro-kun es el hueco maniático y estresante…¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo: ah te refieres a ese hueco pues le queda perfecto ese nombre…¨¨dijo¨¨

Guardiana: verdad ese nombre le queda perfecto…¨¨dijo¨¨

El hueco blanco apareció de donde quien sabe donde

Shiro: oye ya te he dicho un millar de bese que dejes de llamarme así…¨¨dijo molesto ¨¨

Guardiana: y yo cuantas bese te he dicho que te voy a llamar como yo quiera ya que no tienes nombre…¨¨dijo con un deje de molestia¨¨

Shiro: y yo te eh dicho que no necesito un nombre…¨¨contraataco ya molesto¨¨

Guardiana: pero entonces como es que quieres que te llame Shiro-kun…¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: pues no necesito un nombre…¨¨respondió¨¨

Guardiana: bueno como no quieres uno entonces te seguiré llamando así…¨¨dijo con cierta risa¨¨

Shiro: que no…¨¨dijo¨¨

Guardiana: que si…¨¨respondió¨¨

Shiro: que no…¨¨dijo¨¨

Guardiana: que si…¨¨respondió¨¨

La Zampakuto apareció de donde quien sabe dónde y cómo dijo los dos se callaron

Tensa: pues ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear…¨¨dijo ya muy pero muy molesto¨¨

Guardiana y Shiro: está bien…¨¨dijeron¨¨

Tensa: bueno ichigo que te trae por aquí…¨¨pregunto algo curioso¨¨

Ichigo: eso quisiera saber bueno de una bes pido perdón por haber usado esa técnica final…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: bueno tu perdón es aceptado…¨¨dijo la espada olvidando su enojo¨¨

Guardiana: maestro cual será mi comando es decir mi nombre…¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: que como…¨¨dijo olvidando se algo¨¨

Guardiana: maestro no me digas que as olvidado las palabras que as de haber leído del libro las que debes darme un nombre…¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo: ah eso mm bueno que tal Natsuki…¨¨pregunto¨¨

Natsuki: me gusta me queda perfecto el nombre…¨¨dijo muy pero muy feliz se podría decir que pudo haber saltado de la felicidad¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: y porque Natsuki…¨¨preguntaron sin entender¨¨

Ichigo: porque Natsuki significa siete lunas y el nombre del libro que ella cuida tiene que ver con las lunas y pensé que quedaba bien

Natsuki: y tienes razón queda bien y además me gusta el nombre…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: pues no entendemos nada como es esto de que ichigo es tu maestro perdido eh Natsuki…¨¨preguntaron¨¨

Ichigo: la verdad yo también me lo preguntaba…¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: bueno yo que me acuerde todo sucedió hace miles y mi leños de años atrás…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa y Shiro e ichigo: y…¨¨preguntaron algo intrigado¨¨

Natsuki: a eso voy bueno…¨¨dijo¨¨

Y Natsuki comenzó a contar una Historia que va desde los mi leños y milenios y milenios una era en la que todo era guerra

Fin del capítulo:

Bueno que les parece el nombre de la Guardiana a mí me pareció bueno es pero su opinión

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews Díganme lo que opinan de la Historia bueno chao


	5. Capitulo5 mi leños y mi leños e mi leño

Capitulo.5 mi leños y mi leños e mi leños de años atrás

Y Natsuki comenzó a contar una Historia que va desde los mí leños y milenios y milenios una era en la que todo era guerra en la cual las 11 rasas eran enemigas esas rasas eran los:

Quincy (arqueros espirituales)

Shinigami (dios de la muerte)

Hueco (espíritu corrompido)

Arrancar-nivel espada (huecos que se han arrancado su máscara)

Vizard (Shinigamis con poderes de huecos)

Fullbright (manipular el "alma" de la materia para una variedad de efectos)

Mago (control de la naturaleza los elementos como el agua y el fuego)

Mago oscuro (son magos que han caído en lo de querer poder y dominar todo son la contra parte de un mago normal ellos se basan en la oscuridad y tinieblas por esos se llaman magos oscuro)

Bestia (mitad el instinto de un animal el querer de la sangre las bestias son normal mente con alguna rasa por eso se dice mitad como por ejemplo Shinigami/bestia o algo así)

Demonios (creaturas corrompidas que no tiene retorno y están hechas del odio y dela desesperación de ellos o de otros)

Dios (todo poderoso nacidos del amor dela felicidad y de lo bueno protector de todo ser)

Las once rasa estaban en una constante guerra casia no había lugar donde descansar todo era una constante batalla

Entre espadazos golpes patadas se escuchaban gritos de dolor y de agonía de los que caían en batalla se escuchaban explosiones de fuego aullidos de diversión de las bestias y algunos de dolor cosas así en esta era los de la rasa diferente son enemigos no se podía confiar de nadie muchos bus cavan el poder otros solo que el dolor y el sufrimiento y las guerras acabaran

Pero aun así había algunos ingenuos que confiaban en sus amigos o eso pensaban

Entre las razas se podría definir que en los magos había malos los llamados magos oscuros son magos que se pasaron al lado malo al lado de las sombras son malvados y de finitimamente son ellos los que siempre buscaban el poder

Los magos normales ellos a diferencia de su contra parte eran buenos y se basaban en lo de querer que la guerra terminara y eso

Los Shinigamis se sentían que eran los que tenían que vivir ya que ellos y sus cosas del equilibrio en el mundo Humano y esas cosas

Los huecos solo se guiaban por sus instintos de supervivencia y eso y lo de comer y esas cosas

Los Arrancar solo sobrevivía y se guiaban por su instinto de sobrevivencia

Los Quincy se defendían y peleaban por sus vidas y por su orgullo

Y así como tal cada una de las razas querían algo diferente querían proteger su orgullo que rían poder la venganza ellos deseaban muchas cosas y todo eso pero existía un ser entre ellos él era una bestia pero él no era una cualquiera su mitad era de 4

Así que él se definiría como:

Bestia/ Quincy/ Vizard/ Fullbright/Mago

Él se llamaba Ryunosuke Ryuta (hijo del dragón gran dragón) él es morenito sus ojos son color azul claro pero cuando se molestaba cambiaban a rojo sangre su cabello es largo hasta las caderas y es de un color rubio casi dorado el usaba una ropa como un kimono blanco con negro y rojo él tenía dos espadas que parecían un cuchillo gigante una es blanca y otra es negra

Ryunosuke a pesar de ser anormal y ser una bestia tenía unos amigos y el confiaba mucho de ellos los cuales eran:

Sakura Akira (flor del cerezo claro, brillante)

Ella es una Fullbright morenita ojos castaños cabello largo rubio claro viste un kimono más parecido a un vestido es rosado con algunas rosas rojas que lo adornan ella en bes de armas ella pose dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor de seis pétalos en cada lado de la cabeza.

Miyuki Yukiko (bella nieve hija de la nieve)

Ella es una Shinigami bajita Con apenas 1,44 m de altura tiene la piel pálida y el pelo corto de color blanco y suave, cortado por encima de los hombros y siempre dejando que caiga un mechón en medio de su frente ojos color rojo oscuro viste un kimono negro y en su caderas lleva ata una espada mejor dicho Zampakuto.

Nozomu Toshiki (deseo, ambición rápida, lista, sagaz)

Él es un Quincy Delgado y estatura media usa gafas de monturas al aire Su piel es de una tonalidad pálida y su pelo es de color blanco peinado de forma que el flequillo le cae dividido en dos a ambos lados de la frente El color de sus ojos es de un azul oscuro el lleva el atuendo blanco propio de los Quincy, introduciendo ligeras modificaciones en cada ocasión, ya que es él mismo quien confecciona sus trajes. La mayoría de sus trajes poseen una capa ya que Toshiki tiene predilección por éstas.

Kokoro Tora (corazón tigre)

Él es un Fullbright Es extremadamente alto y musculoso tono de piel es muy bronceado el pelo de color negro oscuro ojos del mismo color y labios carnosos el viste una camiseta negra de manga larga con una rosa en su manga izquierda y unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

Los amigos de Ryunosuke eran de los cuales te darían tu vida para protegerte o cualquier cosa era de los tipos que se pueden confiar y eso

Un día de guerra como siempre el equipo de amigos se defendían y todo ellos se cuidaban las espaldas y peleaban para poder sobrevivir y eso

Pero ese día ocurrió una tragedia

Como Ryunosuke era una especie especial y para terminar el poseía un libro poderoso de magia y hechizo y eso un día los 5 amigos fueron emboscados por sorpresa era bien claro que estaban en guerra pero nadie se esperaría que los emboscaran así y que lograrían en contra su escondite nadie supo cómo fue

Pero lo que sabían era que sus emboscados son magos oscuros esos magos querían a Ryunosuke controlarlo para su beneficio querían su poder los magos oscuros que emboscaron eran un grupo de 20 oscuros y no eran normales eran los más fuertes magos oscuros

Los 4 amigos de Ryunosuke no dejaron pasar a ninguno si para proteger a su amigo había que pagar con la muerte que así sea

Eran demasiados magos oscuros y los 5 amigos fueron cayendo ni con toda la fuerza del mundo podrían ganar era como si se multiplicaban los amigos murieron y Ryunosuke con sus últimas fuerzas pues claro que el había protegido a sus amigos aunque los magos oscuros no querían dañar a su próxima máquina de la muerte pues los magos oscuros eran bien conocidos por controlar ala Bestias bueno

Ryunosuke con sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dijo sus últimas palabras que aunque no fuesen un hechizo se cumplieron las cuales eran:

El mal de corazón que muera y el buen de corazón y alma que viva que se termine todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento que acabe toda esta guerra estúpida….

Después decir esas palabras callo muerto y antes de que alguno de los magos oscuros lograra poner le una mano encima

El cuerpo sin vida de Ryunosuke se convirtió en partículas espirituales y desapareció dando paso lo que se diría el fin de la vida de todo ser

La tierra se abrió salieron volcanes de donde quien sabe dónde y explotaron en lava pero no lenta más bien rápida el día se volvió nubloso y llovió a cantaros y lo más extraño que la lluvia no apagaba el fuego relámpagos se escuchaban por doquier huracanes aparecían de donde quien sabe dónde terremotos por doquier

Y lo más extraño que los buenos de corazón y alma los inocentes a ellos no le sucedían nada en cambio a los malos llenos de rencor odio y furia y necesaria moría a paso de las anomalías de los elementos

Y así fue como los elementos furiosos mataron a los malos y seres de mal corazón

Y con esos elementos se tomó como si fuera sido que hayan matado a un dios y ese haya sido su castigo quien sabe si fuera o no

Y luego de que hayan muerto todo ser de mal corazón la guerra termino y lo más extraño que después de haber quedado solo los buenos de corazón y haya termina do la guerra donde hubieron desastres naturales había solo un paisaje hermoso y lindo como si nadie haya dañado ese paisaje jamás eso era extraño y así fue la guerra termino con los Shinigamis controlando el equilibrio y los huecos en lo de siempre y los arrancar desaparecieron en su mundo en hueco mundo no se supo que paso con las bestias y magos sobrevivientes tal bes escaparon o algo

Y los demonios y dioses terminaron por primera bes su guerra entre ellos y ambos bandos se sentían como si hubieran perdido a alguien muy importante

La guerra termino todo se volvió más civilizado y el libro que una bes perteneció a Ryunosuke desapareció de la fas del universo junto con su maestro o eso pensaban….

Natsuki termino de contar su Historia dejando sin entender nada a los que la escucharon el primero en hablar fue...

Tensa: y eso que tiene que ver con ichigo…¨¨pregunto asiendo las pregunta que los otros tenían en mente¨¨

Natsuki: no le encuentras sentido ichigo es la reencarnación de Ryunosuke…¨¨respondió dejando sin habla a los tres que tenía enfrente¨¨

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno esto fue una locura de que ichigo es una reencarnación pero bueno esta es una Historia y ichigo al parecer es una reencarnación bueno a quien les recuerda los amigos de Ryunosuke mm si no entienden esa parte en esta Historia es algo así como si los 5 amigos murieron y reencarnaron y para terminar volvieron a ser amigos como lo eran antes y su apariencia es algo diferentes pero bueno

mm unas preguntas:

(1) que tipo de nuevos poderes les gustaría que tuviera ichigo

Si han llegado a ver digimon frontie la rasa bestia se parece a lo de la digievolusion de esta temporada

En si me dicen que tipo de poder nuevo les gustaría que tenga ichigo aunque él ya tiene muchos pero en esta tiene unos nuevo así que decirme que tipo de poder les gustaría que tuviera

Bueno que les pareció las razas y las que metí extra que no tiene que ver con la serie

Bueno sin más que decir chao espero su opinión

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews


	6. Capitulo6 Bestia interior

Capitulo.6 Bestia interior

Natsuki: no le encuentras sentido ichigo es la reencarnación de Ryunosuke…¨¨respondió dejando sin habla a los tres que tenía enfrente¨¨

Ichigo: como…¨¨dijo sin poder creer lo que escucharon sus oídos¨¨

Natsuki: ichigo tú eres la reencarnación de Ryunosuke no falta mucho como para que alguien se dé cuenta de que lo eres…¨¨respondió¨¨

Ichigo se quedó sin habla cuando pregunta...

Natsuki: puedo hacer les una pregunta…¨¨dijo sella landó a los 2 espíritus Zampakuto¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: s si…¨¨dijeron ambos¨¨

Natsuki: ustedes deben conocer bien a ichigo díganme quien de ustedes es su instinto quiero decir quien de ustedes dos se comporta igual a ichigo cuando pelea u otra cosa…¨¨dijo dejando sin entender a los 3 que tenía en frente¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: eh a que te refieres…¨¨preguntaron sin entender nada¨¨

Natsuki: mm digamos que para el entrenamiento que voy a ser para ichigo es de mucha importancia saber quién de ustedes se comporta igual a ichigo como decirlo que sea igual como el palo y la astilla…¨¨respondió¨¨

No supieron que decir

Natsuki: está bien se los voy a poner fácil haber tensa tu eres sabio y piensas y planeas antes de hacer algo y Shiro es torpe tonto e impulsivo y abecés se comporta como un niño mimado y pequeño haber que de lo que dije con cuerda con ichigo…¨¨pregunto¨¨

Tensa: veamos ichigo piensa abecés pero no mucho y si se comporta igualito a Shiro él es impulsivo torpe y tonto así es ichigo aunque abecés piensa…¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: bien bueno si es así Shiro es el instinto de ichigo bien entonces si es verdad lo que dije antes de que eres sabio tensa y Shiro es un tonto entonces lo más seguro es que también sufran la transformación bueno ichigo quieres entrenar un rato…¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: s si está bien…¨¨respondió¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: espera Natsuki que transformación…¨¨dijeron¨¨

Natsuki: ya lo verán bueno ichigo necesito que te sientes y te concentres…¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si pero para que…¨¨pregunto¨¨

Natsuki: bueno para que crees necesito que busques a tu bestia interior y a ver cuál es tu transformación bueno deja de preguntas y a serlo el tiempo es oro…¨¨dijo¨¨

Y sin más que decir ichigo se sentó en un lado de un edificio y se puso a meditar y meditar

Tensa: a que te refieres con Bestia interior…¨¨pregunto en un susurro como para no interrumpir lo que este asiendo ichigo¨¨

Natsuki: bestia instinto se basa en que te transformas en una especie de animal las bestias normales serian un lobo pero como ichigo no es normal puede que llegue hacer otro tipo de animal cada bestia tiene poderes únicos y para terminar si su bestia interior es muy agresiva él puede descontrolarse y destruir todo a su paso por eso lo asemos aquí…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: como…¨¨dijo sin creer lo que a de haber escuchado¨¨

Natsuki: lo que escuchaste a hora resta esperar que ichigo la encuentre…¨¨dijo¨¨

Mientras tanto ichigo se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad se sentía que algo lo llamaba ichigo aunque no podía ver nada se movió Asia donde lo llamaban camino y camino en la eterna oscuridad hasta que por fin encontró lo único que alumbraba en la oscuridad era como una calavera alumbrada entre fuego a ichigo no el importo y se fue hacer cando era como si estuviera en transe y

El fuego de la calavera lo envolvió y lo más extraño era que no lo quemaba más bien lo fue transformando y

Mientras tensa y Shiro e Natsuki miraban como el cuerpo de ichigo se fue incendiando en fuego y fue cambiando lo que vieron cuando el fuego se fue era un gigantesco dragón de escamas blancas que brillaban como diamantes garras afiladas para destripar una cola larga con espinas mortales alas grandes y bancas con filo mortal y diamantes rojos en todo el cuerpo el dragón tiene un cabello largo que va desde la cabeza y cubre toda la espalda ese cabello es de un raro y fuerte naranja y los ojos de la bestia dragón son blancos sin ninguna muestra de emoción ni nada no muestran nada cuando la bestia se pone a mirar y al parecer se ha de haber alterado porque se puso a lanzar llamaradas de fuego por su boca y destruyendo todo a su paso

Shiro: y ese es el rey…¨¨pregunto mientras intentaba esquivar una llamarada que iba directo a el¨¨

Natsuki: me temo que si abra que aguantarlo hasta que ichigo se salga de su transe no es fácil controlar un modo bestia hay que esperar hasta que ichigo regrese en sí y se dé cuenta de lo que ase…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa: y como es que ichigo es ahora un gigantesco dragón con muchas cosas mortales y para terminar no tiene ningún control…¨¨pregunto muy pero muy alterado¨¨

Shiro: y por casualidad yo también voy a tener una transformación así…¨¨pregunto casi sollador¨¨

Natsuki: no se quizás bueno hay que ver que es lo que ase ichigo creo que deberíamos intentar ayudarlo a que se dé cuenta que es lo que ase pero el problema es que como nos acercamos lo suficiente…¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: no tendrás un hechizo que lo para lise o algo…¨¨preguntaron¨¨

Natsuki: no sé si funcione pero abra que intentarlo 10 bonds of hell las 10 ataduras del infierno¨¨dijo tal como del suelo salieron 10 cadenas que pasaron por el fuego como si nada y envolvieron al dragón y lo paralizaron dejándolo inmóvil¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: como que infierno…¨¨preguntaron sin entender¨¨

Natsuki: es otro de los muchos y muchos hechizos que se son de un nivel avanzado pero bueno ahora trabajar hay que calmarlo ahora oceans calm calm calm jungle rests calmly rests nothing nothing rests rests calm calm (calma de los océanos de la selva calma calma descansa descansa calma no hay nada no hay nada descansa descansa calma calma)…¨¨dijo y empezó a cantar su encanto y su vos fue tranquilizando poco a poco al dragón¨¨

Ichigo:ahahaahahhahagragarararararara…¨¨grito de dolor el dragón¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: pero que le pasa…¨¨dijeron sin entender¨¨

Natsuki: no se preocupen él está en lo de control ya falta poco…¨¨dijo tal como el dragón paro por fin de lanzar llamaradas y se fue a destrozar un edificio con su cabeza¨¨

Tensa: quieres que no me preocupe como no voy a serlo…¨¨dijo muy alterado¨¨

Ichigo:ahahaahahhahagragararararararagarararrarara raahahahaha…¨¨grito y grito ¨¨

Natsuki: un segundo ya falta poco no crees que yo ya he visto una bestia fuera de control yo ya he visto muchas para que sepas y esta no va hacer la última ya falta poco él está buscando sus fuerzas para poder controlar tal poder en tiendes…¨¨dijo y tensa tubo que aceptarlo y esperar¨¨

Mientras ichigo estaba destruyendo el edificio él no sabía que hacer se estaba volviendo loco se estaba guiando por el instinto él se sentía como si deseara sangre destrozar todo pero ala bes él no quería y para terminar lo único que veía por sus ojos lo alteraba aún mas bey a muerte sangre monstruos esas cosas el

Respirando hondo y orientase recordar donde estaba no había ningún enemigo allí aunque si estaba su hueco pero no era tanto un enemigo se dejó llevar por la lógica y se fue tranquilizando aunque el instinto y lo que veía no ayudaba mucho pero lo logro y

Mientras tensa y Shiro e Natsuki miraban como el dragón se detuvo de destrozar el edificio y cero los ojos blancos y cuando los abrió ahora eran unos ojos color avellana con una pisca de rojo y el rostro del dragón se mostraba un sello fruncido que siempre mantenía ichigo que aunque se transformó al parecer no lo perdió lo otro se mantuvo hasta se podría decir que los colmillos de la bestia dragón crecieron un poco más y hablo

Ichigo:..Yo hice esto…¨¨exclamo horrorizado por el desastre que hico el¨¨

Fin del capitulo

Nota:

Bueno aquí está el capítulo por fin me decidí que tipo de bestia sería la de ichigo bueno si no le han podido sacar una imagen de la forma bestia de ichigo aquí la imagen

.

Solo modifíquenle los ojos y el cabello que sale de la cabeza cola y brazos al color que yo describí y también las escamas que son de color azul en la imagen modifíquenle a blanco así se darían la imagen perfecta de la transformación de ichigo perdónenme por no modificarla pero es que no sé cómo arreglarla y que de bien bueno con eso ya deben tener una idea de cómo es la transformación de ichigo bueno sin más que decir chao

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Chao


	7. Capitulo7 El entrenamiento

Capitulo.7 El entrenamiento

Ichigo:..Yo hice esto…¨¨exclamo horrorizado por el desastre que hiso el¨¨

Pero lo único que oyeron los demás fue un rugido de dragón el único que entendió fue Natsuki la cual sabe muy bien el idioma bestia que no es muy diferente al del dragón

Tensa y Shiro: que¨¨dijeron sin entender que fue eso¨¨

Natsuki: si ichigo tú hiciste eso pero be el lado bueno lograste dominar el instinto pero todavía no salgas cantando de felicidad todavía tienes que entrenar y aprender a hablar lenguaje humano porque creo que no te entendieron¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: espera tu entendiste lo que dijo¨¨preguntaron¨¨

Natsuki: sí que esperaban que no iba a entender el idioma animal y o bestia¨¨dijo¨¨

Tensa y Shiro: bueno¨¨dijeron¨¨

Ichigo: está bien pero como lo hago¨¨dijo pero para tensa y Shiro siguió siendo un rugido¨¨

Natsuki: ichigo modela tus rugidos e intenta pronunciar las palabras del abecedario ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: está bien¨¨dijo tal como se fue a intentarlo¨¨

Ichigo: ggrg A- gB-hghgC-Ddjdeuuggrrrr-Ejfji-hedsw-f-g-hdhdhgrrgrI ¨¨Y así continuo horas y horas hasta que ¨¨

Natsuki: bien ahora intenta decir una horas ion¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: bien que dgrgrr desadddstre desastre ha de haber agdgd aquí¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: bien casi la dices bien si ge practicando¨¨dijo¨¨

Y así pasaron horas y horas pues claro fuera del mundo interno ni había pasado media hora

Ichigo se guía y seguía intentando decir una palabra bien que no sonara un rugido

Pero…

Natsuki: ichigo creo que deberías dejar eso por hoy ahora intenta dejar tu transformación en dragón aunque cuando estés así te bol veras como un ser espiritual nadie sin alta energía espiritual te podrá ver solo los que tengan suficiente energía espiritual como para ver espíritus bueno inténtalo respira hondo y déjate llevar así tal bes puedas revertir los efectos de la transformación¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: e grrgrg es gorgor es ta grsgr bien¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo se dejó llevar se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar por la armonía fue difícil cuando

El dragón que se supone que es ichigo fue envolvió por una llama de fuego que lo rodeo por completo era difícil ver a alguna figura a dentro cuando el fuego se fue desvaneciendo el dragón que antes era ya tenía forma humanoide cuando el fuego se apagó por completo estaba un ichigo igualito como era antes a excepción de que ahora tenía dos pares de alas que parecían de murciélago

La apariencia de Ichigo cambio drásticamente sigue teniendo el cabello largo pero a hora le tapa toda la espalda tiene dos pares de alas y guales a las de un murciélago pero estas son blancas con partes negras y otras rojas él tenía como una armadura echa de diamantes más parecidos a hueso Rojos y algo de blancos se veía indestructibles

En la cabeza tenía un cráneo de un dragón de huesos del mismo material que la armadura el cráneo estaba en sima de la cabeza no sobre pasaba el rostro se parecía a Nel con su máscara rota ichigo también envés de dientes normales tenia colmillos de dragón y también tenía su vieja cola pero un poco más larga y echa de huesos del mismo material duro que la armadura y se veía más letal que antes ichigo técnicamente parecía un dragón humanoide echo de huesos parecidos a diamantes

Ichigo: q que¨¨dijo al verse como estaba¨¨

Natsuki: ah ichigo se me olvido de sirte que las bestias tenían una forma animal y una forma Humanoide nunca me imaginé de que tuvieras esta forma tan rápido¨¨dijo¨¨

Shiro: ahora si quiero tener una forma bestia¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: Shiro-kun solo se puede tener una forma si consigues forma animal te quedaras así si consigues humanoide bueno en si nunca existió ninguna bestia que pudiera tener las dos transformaciones solo hasta hora Ryunosuke Ryuta es decir kurosaki ichigo tú en tu vida pasada y en esta siempre fuiste una especie extraña tu tenías todos los poderes se diría que tu conseguiste y seguirás con siguiendo lo impensable ichigo eres el único que conozco en tu vida pasada y en estaque pueda hacer las dos transformaciones así que no creo que lo logre hacer al guíen más bueno habría que ver haber¨¨aclaro¨¨

Shiro: lastima ¨¨dijo tal como puso cara triste que casi llora si en si él se comporta como un niño pequeño¨¨

Ichigo: mm ahora que¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: pues que fue lo que hicisteis para con seguir la transformación¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: buscar tranquilidad y pacifico eso fue lo que hice¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: ah pues si quieres volver a la normalidad de bes hacer lo mismo por casualidad tu no as de haber visto algo extraño cuando sierras los ojos y te concentras¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: pues cuando estaba buscando mi modo bestia había solo oscuridad y no había ningún ruido no había nada en esa oscuridad y en un momento puede ver una luz fuego y escuchar un rugido feroz yo no sabía como pero como si estuviera eno tizado me fui hacer cando a esa luz y lo que era como una calavera pero esta calavera estaba en vuelta en llamas y tenía apariencia de un dragón y al segundo estaba en vuelto en llamas y estaba peleando con cosas monstruosas o eso era lo que bey a por mis ojos creo que era el instinto que me hizo ver eso ¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: interesante y cunado conseguiste esta transformación que sentiste y que vistes¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: mm haber no había ruido y esta vez avían tres camino uno oscuro y uno blanco y uno entre blanco y negro yo no sabía cuál tomar así que tome el blanco que es muy brillante y luego de caminar por el sendero blanco un rato me encontré con la misma calavera pero estables en vuelta en fuego claro y oscuro no sé pero me llamaba y sin saberlo llegue a tocarla era como si mi cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo y luego fui envuelto en esa luz y luego estaba así¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: ah mm si el sendero negro es para transformarse en un dragón completo y el blanco es para la humanoide entonces el sendero que queda es el que es para volver a tú forma normal inténtalo¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ok¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo cero los ojos y se concentró un poco y no tardo en entrar en aquel mundo extraño una parte oscura otra blanca y una entre blanco y negro ichigo entro en el sendero de blanco y negro y al entrar camino un poco y luego sin ninguna cosa extraña comenzó a brillar de color rojo y blanco y negro y

Al despertar de la luz se encontró en su forma Shinigami claro con las dos espadas y con el kimono extrañamente blanco y algo de negro y rojo su pelo de nuevo corto y esta bes no tenía ningunas alas ni cola estaba normal como cuando entro por primera bes en mucho tiempo y se encontró con la guardiana del libro y

Natsuki: perfecto ichigo ya haber aprendido a transformarse y más o menos hablar en forma bestia animal bueno ichigo creo que ya es tiempo que despiertes porque creo que te toca clase¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: hay si verdad bueno adiós y hasta después¨¨se despidió es cuchando un nos vemos de los tres espíritus¨¨

Ichigo se desvaneció despertando justo a tiempo como para es cuchar el…

Isshin: iiiiiiichiiiigooooo bbbueeeenooos dddddiaaaaas ¨¨llegó un sonoro y fuerte y tormentoso grito dela alarma de ichigo su padre¨¨

Ichigo con sin ple mente levantar el pie de tuvo a su padre y lo golpeo en el suelo después lo levanto y lo lanzo por la ventana gritando un…

Ichigo: deja el fastidio vieja-cabra ¨¨tal como grito le siguió el grito de dolor de su padre cuando callo¨¨

Ichigo se vistió con su uniforme del instituto y bajo a comer y

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Sian visto digimon frontie se acordaran de que ay digimon con forma humana y con forma animal y en las formas de ichigo de humano me inspire en la forma de agunimon claro lo modifique para que parezca un dragón pero en si la forma Humanoide de ichigo se parece a agunimon del fuego y lo de la transformación me inspire en cuando digievolusionan de humanoide a animal

En si esta Historia es una mescla de barias películas y tiene bastante con lo de las bestias a la serie de digimon frontie

Ah una votación el que tenga más botos gana:

(1)Tensa y Shiro tienen también una transformación dragón

(2) Tensa y Shiro tiene las dos trasformaciones el humanoide y la animal

(3) Tensa y Shiro se quedan sin transformación

Bueno boten por lo que quieran digan el que tenga más boto gana

Bueno cualquier sugerencia es buena bueno espero su opinión y me digan que quieren ver

ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T ReviewsT-T Reviews

Díganme su opinión bueno chao y hasta pronto


	8. Capitulo8 Y

Capitulo.8 Y

Ichigo se vistió con su uniforme del instituto y bajo a comer y

Ichigo se encontró esquivando una tripe patada que su padre intento darle ichigo se sentó en la mesa saludo a sus hermanas y comió se despidió y se fue a la escuela

En el camino no se dio cuenta que desde un faro de luz parada en sima estaba Kuchiki Rukia

Rukia veía alejarse a ichigo el cual se veía muy pensativo más bien demasiado

Rukia se sentía triste que ichigo ya no pudiera ver más y no tuviera ningún poder

Y así quedaría pues la sociedad de almas prefería dejarlo así

Rukia estaba muy triste

Ella no podía hacer nada y ahora estaba condenada a ver a su ser querido y amado por ella el cual ya no la podía ver ella sufriría pues ya no la podía ver

Rukia estaba por llorar una lágrima pero no se dejó llorar y se puso en marcha en su misión de casa de huecos

Mientras ichigo llego a la escuela todavía pensativo el esquivo el saludo matutino de Keigo el cual es más como un abraso o algo así saludo a unos amigos y se sentó en su puesto habitual paso el rato viendo por la ventana que aburrido era la escuela

Al menos llano tenía que a aguantar a los huecos y tener que estar peleando con ellos claro eso duraría mientras el ocultara y se hiciese el que no tiene poderes aunque por otro lado no aguantaba no poder pelear y ayudar pero por otro lado quería paz y tranquilidad

Ichigo estaba siendo un debate mental sobre eso y lo de tranquilidad ya

Sabía que era imposible pues para kurosaki ichigo no existe eso el universo estaba molesto con él o algo así pues siempre le ha ruinaba la vida pero por otro lado se la Asia más divertida y menos aburrida

Y

Ichigo pensaba en algo muy peculiar

Será que podría usar su trasformación en su cuerpo pues vale la pena intentarlo pero mejor lo Asia en otro momento además ya se imaginaba la cara de sus amigos cuando vieran un dragón ichigo

Aunque por otro lado no le agradaba tanto la idea pero por otro si le agradaba

A ichigo estaba muy indeciso

Así se la pasó toda la clase ni siquiera escuchaba al profesor más bien estaba en su propio mundo

En sus pensamientos muy metido

Ichigo por fin salió de sus pensamientos cuando sonó la campana de ir a almorzad

Ichigo salió y se fue a la sote a como siempre se sentó en un rincón y comió solo y muy pensativo

Sus amigos al parecer lo habían seguido pues se le habían hacer cado y el no dijo nada siguió comiendo su almuerzo mientras seguía pensando

Orihime: kurosaki-kun ¨¨dijo ella pero ichigo ni la es cucho estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos¨¨

Ishida: kurosaki¨¨dijo¨¨

Chad: ichigo¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos fueron ignorados ichigo estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos

Orihime: kurosaki-kun porque no responde¨¨dijo preocupada¨¨

Ichigo seguía en sus pensamientos al parecer ni se había percatado de que sus amigos lo estaban llamando cuando por fin se sale de sus pensamientos al es cuchar el llamado de Orihime la cual repitió su nombre miles y miles de bese la cual sonaba preocupada

Ichigo: eh¨¨dijo desconcertado¨¨

Orihime: kurosaki-kun pero porque no respondía¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: yo eh… m... estaba pensando¨¨dijo un poco nerviosos¨¨

Ishida: pensando sobre que has estado ah si todo el día y no nos has dicho nada que ocultas kurosaki¨¨dijo con tono de sabelotodo mientras se acomodaba su gafas¨¨

Ichigo: mm ah miren ya termino el recesó ¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos: ah¨¨dijeron al notar¨¨

Ishida: te salvaste kurosaki pero esto no termina aquí¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: eh así si si¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos no supieron que decir así que se fueron a clase

Y

Cuando termino el día

Ichigo se fue a su casa a descansar algo o pensar o tal bes ir y combatir de forma amigable con su hueco él no sabía porque pero siempre las peleas lo animaban y lo calmaban

Y

Entro en su mundo interno y llamo a su hueco el cual ya estaba preparado al parecer ya sabía que el quería pelear un rato de forma amigable y

En peso la batalla ichigo y va ganando porque al parecer estaba usando dos espadas el hueco le costaba llevarlo pues solo tenía una espada pero eso no lo detuvo y el hueco lanzaba la espada se reya maniática mente y ichigo se defendía con una espada y con la otra a tacaba y o al mismo tiempo así duro un rato y

Luego espadazos patadas golpes y descanso se habían cansado y decidieron dejarlo así por horita y

Ichigo decidió que quería probar una cosa y se fue de su mundo interno despidiéndose y

Al despertar en su habitación ichigo dejo una nota en su cama y se fue a dar un paseo pero no sabía con lo que se había de encontrar

En un faro de luz parado estaba un joven de buena condición física alto flaco pelo de punta color rojo ojos verdes piel morena y llevaba una especie de kimono o algo así este era blanco con unos adornos negros era como una insignia es te joven miraba desde el poste de luz

Que se alejaba el peli naranja de kurosaki ichigo el cual iba caminando como si hiciese una caminata el pelo de punta rojo miro con cierta sonrisa había encontrado al que le dijeron que buscara

Es te adolecente concordaba con los datos que le habían dado ahora su misión estaba en marcha investigar más sobre el adolecente y cuidar de que los oscuros no pusieran ni una mano en sima del adolecente y cuando llegara el momento convencerlo de unirse a los suyos

Esa era su misión y él no tenía planeado fracasarla ya que en esta estaba jugado el destino del mundo y del universo conocido

Ellos tenían una nueva oportunidad y no la iban a perder el destino del mundo estaba en las manos de Ryunosuke Ryuta o mejor dicho kurosaki ichigo ellos no podían dejar que se repitiera lo de la última bes dejar que lo tomaran e intentaran usar lo por eso es necesario vigilarlo y luego convencerlo de que se una a los suyos adonde pertenece

Por eso el destino del mundo también está en manos de Tsubasa Takeshi porque él es el encargado de proteger al reencarnado de Ryunosuke

Takeshi sabía que si no lo lograba no solo un castigo podría tener no solo eso la destrucción del mundo del universo de todo lo que se conoce así que

Takeshi se puso en marcha ya estaba perdiendo la vista del adolecente cuya cosa no podía hacer así que se puso en marcha tenía que vigilarlo a escondidas claro…

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Perdónenme sé que me tarde mucho y creo que el capítulo que do muy corto pero no me echen la culpa échensela a la escuela que no me dejaba de mandar tareas y casi no podía respirar con tanto que hacer así que no creo que pueda subir muy a menudo así que bueno ya saben la razón del retardo

Y digo cada bes que pueda subiré nuevos capítulos horita fue porque conseguía algo de tiempo

Bueno mmm creo que los deje con la incógnita de quien en si Tsubasa Takeshi y porque el destino del mundo está en manos de ichigo y del que lo va a vigilar a escondidas pero bueno descúbranlo al paso de la historia bueno espero que me disculpen el retraso y bueno

Gracias por los comentarios y como casi no han comentado me he decidido respecto a la votación será la opción 2 Shiro y Tensa tendrán la transformación animal y humanoide pero se mostrara en algún capitulo bastante adelantado lo siento pero bueno y

Espero su opinión y cualquier error decírmelo para intentar mejorar más bueno gracias y adiós


	9. Capitulo9 Recuerdo del pasado

Capitulo.9 Recuerdo del pasado

Takeshi se puso en marcha ya estaba perdiendo la vista del adolecente cuya cosa no podía hacer así que se puso en marcha tenía que vigilarlo a escondidas claro…

Mientras ichigo Asia una caminata mientras se concentraba a ver si encontraba a los Vizard quería saludarlos

Y así estuvo caminando horas y horas hasta que encontró un depósito con un campo de fuerza el mismo de los Vizard allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo

El no monstraba signos de energía espiritual más bien la tenía en un nivel que era imposible sentirla estaba más bajo que la de un ser sin Reiatsu y

Ichigo pregunto algo alterado en su mente a cual sea que le respondiese

Ichigo: como puede ser alguien me explicaría¨¨dijo alterado¨¨

Natsuki: ichigo al usted estar completo ya no tendrá problemas de sentir Reiatsu o controlarlo sin darse cuenta hasta hora lo ha estado controlando al nivel de un ser sin nada de Reiatsu¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: y como hago para que aunque sea ellos si me puedan sentir ¨¨pidió¨¨

Natsuki: mm deje salir Reiatsu mm enfoque su fuerza y vera que algo saldrá ¨¨dijo ¨¨

Ichigo: ok¨¨dijo tal como lo hizo¨¨

Ichigo empezó a dejar ir algo de Reiatsu y dejo suficiente como para que los Vizard su piensen que él estaba allí y

Adentro del depósito

Los Vizard a cavaron de sentir un Reiatsu muy conocido por ellos y no lo podían creer como era posible

Shinji: sintieron lo que yo¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos: si¨¨dijeron¨¨

Hiyori: bueno be haber si no estamos equivocados¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: porque yo¨¨dijo¨¨

Hiyori: porque yo lo digo ahora ve y as lo¨¨dijo ya molesta¨¨

Shinji: está bien¨¨dijo¨¨

Sin más que decir Shinji fue a ver si no estaba equivocado y

Se encontró con el dueño de la energía espiritual el dueño era nada menos que kurosaki ichigo el cual no estaba muy lejos de su escondite y el no pudo más así que grito de la sorpresa

Shinji: iiiiiiichiiiiiigooooo¨¨grito sin creerlo¨¨

Ichigo: yo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: como¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: al parecer yo he de haber recuperado mis poderes¨¨dijo ¨¨

Shinji: oh que bueno ya los demás se estaban aburriendo sin ti¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: oh ya me imagino¨¨dijo imaginándose a Hiyori lanzándole una sandalia¨¨

Shinji: y a que has venido ¨¨pregunto¨¨

Ichigo: solo a saludar ¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: oh ok entonces entra¨¨dijo tal como ellos entraron sin ningún problema¨¨

Todos los Vizard se quedaron sin poder creerlo ichigo había recuperado sus poderes y

Algunos saludaron otros no Hiyori lanzando le sandalias como muestra de que ella lo extrañaba

Y

Shinji e ichigo decidieron hacer una batalla de entrenamiento

Mientras Takeshi miraba la batalla

Él se había infiltrado mediante su astucia y su entrenamiento pudiendo llegar a entrar sin que nadie se enterase y

El miraba la batalla

Y

Mientras ichigo se avía salido de su cuerpo para poder pelear mostrando sus dos espadas y así empezó la batalla a Shinji le costaba llevar el ritmo de dos espadas y

Ichigo iba con todo y

Shinji e ichigo

Combatían

Espadazos se escuchaban y

En un momento algo inesperado o curio los ojos de ichigo se bol virón blanco puro y este lo único que veía era un campo de guerra sangre dolor y agonía

Avía que matar para sobrevivir

Matar para vengar

Matar para proteger

Matar para comer

Todo tenía que ver con matar y

Ichigo enloquecía por el dolor y la agonía que se escuchaba lo enloquecía la palabra mata

Y

Mientras Shinji paro la espada cundo vio que ichigo dejo caer sus dos espadas y sus ojos se volvieron blanco puro y

En peso a agarrarse la cabeza y este callo de rodillas gritando algo así como

Matar no matar no infierno sangre dolor no

Matar

Era algo difícil de entenderlo

Cundo Shinji vio que ichigo fue en vuelto en llamas y cuando salió era un enorme dragón blanco con ojos blanco puro escamas blancas diamantes por todo el cuerpo los cuales eran rojos el dragón tenia dientes filosos alas filosas cola y garras filosas para destripar y un cabello largo y erizado naranja largo

Este dragón era como si estaba enloquecido gritaba las misma cosas que ichigo gritaba lanzaba llamaradas y

A Shinji lo sacaron de la barrera

Y

Todos estaban viendo a la bestia que gritaba con pura agonía y dolor

Ellos no sabían que hacer

Y

Todos: pero que¨¨dijeron¨¨

Hiyori: que es eso ¨¨dijo¨¨

Mashiro: lo matamos¨¨dijo inocente mente¨¨

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo del cuerpo del dragón ichigo salió una luz blanca con rojo la cual se materializo al frente de los Vizard mostrándose

Como una joven de ojos rojo piel blanca la cual usa un vestido blanco con algo de negro

Lo que más destacaba de esta muchacha era ese largo y liso hermoso cabello brillante naranja

Todos: un espíritu Zampakuto¨¨dijeron¨¨

(?): Se equivocan¨¨dijo¨¨

Shinji: entonces quien eres y que eres¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: yo soy Natsuki y soy la guardiana del libro y de mi maestro kurosaki ichigo¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos: como¨¨dijeron sin entender¨¨

Natsuki: eso no importa ahora lo importante es que no planeen intentar matarlo ya que es ichigo pero horita está peleando por controlar el instinto de la bestia ¨¨dijo¨¨

Todos: como¨¨dijeron¨¨

Natsuki: después les explico ahora hay que ver como ichigo logra dominar el instinto de la bestia el instinto de la masacre¨¨dijo¨¨

Tal como dijo nadie pudo decir nada y

Mientras ichigo que miraba era lo que aparentaba ser una guerra sangrienta

El no controlaba su cuerpo él se movía por si solo el solo podía observar

Era una guerra encapuchados de negro peleaban animales como lobos o zorros se mataban entre si huecos se comían entre si Shinigamis peleaban contra lo Quincy

Seres con alas peleaban a muerte

Todo era un caos

Muerte dolor

La única manera de sobrevivir era matando

Para poder vivir

Era doloroso y ichigo ya no aguantaba más al parecer lo que le veía era un recuerdo oh algo así

El ya no aguantaba más

Y todo se volvió oscuro dando fin al recuerdo

Y

Mientras todos los Vizard veían como el dragón se tranquilizó y sus ojos se volvieron color avellana y se serraron y al poco tiempo fue envuelto en llamas cuando se apagaron estaba de vuelta ichigo el cual se avía quedado dormido y

Natsuki: bueno eso no tardo mucho¨¨dijo aliviada¨¨

Sin decir nada Los Vizard habían llevado a unos de los suyos kurosaki ichigo a una cama en una habitación en si ellos no sabían que había pasado pero se veía que él seguía algo alterado y necesitaba descansar y por demás él era un miembros que más podían hacer

Todos: y¨¨dijeron¨¨

Natsuki: ah verdad déjenme contarles¨¨así fue como empezó a explicarles¨¨

Y

Al tiempo ya todos sabían que fue eso que avía sucedido y

Ichigo: donde estoy ¨¨dijo sobándose la cabeza ¨¨

Natsuki: ah despertaste ¨¨dijo dándole un gran abrazo¨¨

Ichigo: eh que me paso¨¨pregunto¨¨

Natsuki: no recuerdas usted estaba peleando con Shinji cuando de repente perdiste el control y te transformas tés en modo bestia y enloqueciste¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ah verdad yo estaba peleando con Shinji cuando de repente todo se volvió oscuro y se abrió paso a un campo de batalla donde avía que matar para sobrevivir allí avía mucha agonía y dolor de verdad que no lo aguantaba¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki de inmediato supo que fue eso

Natsuki: fue un recuerdo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Fin del capítulo…

Nota:

Bueno no sé qué les parece y se me tarde mucho pero es la escuela de nuevo repito y bueno

Que les parece el capítulo bueno sin más que decir adiós y espero su opinión asta luego


	10. Capitulo10 Respaldo de Seguridad

Capitulo.10 Respaldo de Seguridad

Natsuki de inmediato supo que fue eso

Natsuki: fue un recuerdo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: Un que¨¨sin entender¨¨

Natsuki: estas recordando tu vida pasada esto es malo¨¨sin enterarse de que lo dijo en voz alta¨¨

Ichigo: que vida pasada a que te refieres ¨¨sin entender nada¨¨

Natsuki: eh todo a su tiempo Maestro¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ahora te copias de uno de los refranes de Zangetsu…. Y porque diablos me llamas maestro ¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: pues master usted es mi maestro que más¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: ok pero porque ¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: ichigo aunque yo y tus espíritus internos te encellen cosas usted sigue siendo su maestro es algo complicado pero así es la cosa usted utiliza nuestro poder por eso se diría que nuestro portador nuestro maestro y nosotros te encellamos a utilizar nuestro poder su poder en tiendes o te lo repito master¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si pero a quien te refieres con nosotros¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: si me disculpa por esto pero se nota master que le falta algo de cerebro pues estoy hablando del Viejo Adolecente Zangetsu y del llorón Shiro de quien más usted utiliza su poder el suyo y ellos te encellan a utilizarlo es igual con migo ya entendiste master¨¨¨dijo como si estuviese hablando con un niño de 4 años que no sabe nada de nada¨¨

Ichigo: ok ok pero es necesario eso de master¨¨dijo¨¨

Natsuki: mm no mucho pero si pues yo soy su leal libro y debo llamarlo maestro vive con eso¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo se sentía agradecido de que sus espíritus interiores no tenían eso en mente de llamarlo así pero este espíritu del tal libro si tenía esa idea

Ichigo: definitivamente mi vida es un desastre¨¨murmuro¨¨

Natsuki: eh que dijo master no escuche¨¨mintió pues ella escucho perfectamente el murmullo pues tenía un gran oído ¨¨

Ichigo: o nada nada¨¨mintió¨¨

Natsuki: bueno master creo que ya viene hora de que se vaya a su casa su familia debe estar esperándolo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: si verdad¨¨dijo tal como se despidió de los Vizard y se fue camino a su casa y¨¨

En camino ichigo es taba pensando sobre porque Natsuki al parecer no quisiera que el recordara algo y porque de repente el vio un campo de guerra y porque el espíritu del libro dijo vida pasada no hallaba una solución el sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero ala bes no y él ya estaba odiando la palabra todo a su tiempo ya lo tenía cansado pero qué más da

Tal con sus pensamientos moviéndose de un lado al otro ichigo siguió su camino

En algún lugar:

En lo más profundo de un bosque frondoso habitaba una pequeña ciudad camuflada con un campo de energía la cual evitaba que humanos normales poder ver y nadie que tuviese autorización podía entrar pues la barrera era muy poderosa

En aquella ciudad en el centro avía un edificio grande adentro de este

En la planta más alta en una oficina sentado en su escritorio estaba un hombre viejo pero no tanto alto pero no mucho flaco de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos azules llenos de conocimiento es te hombre bestia un especie de kimono negro

El hombre revisaba unos papeles hasta que quedo en específico uno

Él lo leyó

Decía:

Tsubasa Takeshi mago de alto nivel se le ha dado la tarea de vigilar y proteger al más fuerte y poderosos mago en la existencia el nada más y nada menos reencarnado Ryunosuke Ryuta o en este tiempo llamado kurosaki ichigo este mago es tan importante que si llegase a caer en las manos equivocadas se abriría el caos y destrucción de todo lo conocido.

El hombre viejo pero no tanto se quedó viendo la nota i de inmediato su rostro cambio de impasible a terror completo

El joven encargado de esta misión era nada menos que Tsubasa Takeshi el más flojo e indeciso mago de la existencia tenia encargado tal misión y porque no le habían dicho nada siendo el uno de los capitanes magos más fuertes de la Historia

Algo si estaba seguro que si no Asia algo pronto podría suceder una catástrofe claro que el joven asignado a esta misión es sigilosos y poderosos pero es te joven se distrae mucho y eso era lo que le preocupaba

Tendría que hacer algo y pronto hacer que manden a otro a ser la misma misión o cambiar al tal Takeshi

Pues no podía dejar esto así ni tampoco esperar que la naturaleza del peli rojo cambien

El viejo hombre salió de su oficina con un solo pensamiento cambiar esto

Tal como así después de un rato de discutir con los otros magos capitanes por fin se decidió que iría ala misma misión nada menos y nada más que una vieja conocida por Takeshi cualquiera diría que fuesen novios

Esta joven aparentaba unos 16 o más años al igual que su amigo Takeshi

Ella es alta pero no mucho buena condición física blanca cabello largo y liso color azul claro ojos azul claro la joven usaba una especie de kimono más parecido a un vestido o algo así este era blanco con marcas rojas

La joven es maga de alto nivel conocida por su velocidad y astucia y poder también por su elegancia y estrategias e por sus hechizos magníficos ella es experto en los hechizos

La joven se llama Izumi Miyuki

Mientras en alguna casa de la ciudad en su habitación descansaba una peli azul que al parecer estaba disfrutando no tener ninguna tarea

Hasta que su silencio acabo cuando su teléfono sonó y su tranquilidad se fue

La joven tomo el teléfono y

Miyuki: Diga¨¨dijo¨¨

Informante: señorita Izumi Miyuki se lea dado la misión a conjunto con Takeshi de vigilar y proteger al reencarnado Ryunosuke Ryuta o en este tiempo llamado kurosaki ichigo este mago es tan importante que si llegase a caer en las manos equivocadas se abriría el caos y destrucción de todo lo conocido ¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: ok y cuando estoy¨¨dijo¨¨

Informante: ahora mismo¨¨dijo ¨¨

Miyuki: ok ¨¨dijo tal como colgó¨¨

Su día libre acabo como tal ella se arregló un poco y salió a su misión la cual era muy importante

Y

Al llegar al mundo humano la joven fue con sigilo en busca de su acompañante o del que ella de be proteger

Así tal ella se la paseo por los alrededores hasta que encontró a un Tsubasa Takeshi durmiendo plácidamente en una rama de un árbol y

Miyuki con una simple patada en aquel árbol hiso que el joven de cabello rojo se callera de su rama para caer y

Miyuki: durmiendo en el trabajo Tsubasa Takeshi¨¨dijo¨¨

Takeshi: eh que haces aquí Miyuki pensaba que este era tu día libre¨¨dijo al notarla¨¨

Miyuki: lo Hera mean asignado a ser tu misma misión al parecer no confían mucho en ti eso significa que trabajaremos juntos¨¨dijo¨¨

Takeshi: como en los viejos tiempos¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: si eh y cómo es eso de dormir te conozco bien y sé que era obvio de ti hacerlo pero al menos no te puedes tomar en serio una misión tan grave como esta¨¨dijo¨¨

Takeshi: lo siento pero ni que fuese un zombi yo tengo que dormir ¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: ok abra que turnarnos en esto pues no podemos dejar solo a ese tal kurosaki ¨¨dijo¨¨

Takeshi: tu si te tomas todo serio no¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: pues si ya deja de hablar y a planear los turnos¨¨dijo¨¨

Takeshi: s si¨¨dijo inmediata mente no queriendo ver la furia de la peli azul¨¨

Tal así como se pusieron a planear sus turnos de dormir

Mientras en una oficina de un mago:

Sentado muy pensativo estaba un hombre mayor de buena condición física piel blanca ojos color chocolate y cabello color marón

El hombre estaba algo alterado él sabía que tenía que cumplir su promesa

Cuando Ryunosuke murió el no cumplió la promesa que él le hiso a sus padres pero ahora a reencarnado y él tendría que esperar a que este recordara su memoria como para poder entregarle aquel mensaje que le dejaron sus padres antes de morir.

Con ichigo:

Ichigo siguió su camino muy pero muy pensativo

Sobre muchas cosas el todavía no podía en tender el porqué de eso que le vio esa batalla ese campo de guerra

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno sé que me tarde una eternidad en este capítulo y creo que me salió muy corto pero bueno no tenía inspiración y estaba ocupada ya saben escuela

no sé qué les parezca el capítulo pero bueno sugerencias e ideas y errores decírmelo


	11. Capitulo11 La peor Broma

Capitulo.11 La peor Broma

Ichigo siguió su camino muy pero muy pensativo

Sobre muchas cosas el todavía no podía en tender el porqué de eso que le vio esa batalla ese campo de guerra y tampoco entendió que fue eso que decía la mandona de Natsuki la palabra estaba codificada rhehfdncaaam tionnsskvj así fue como él lo escucho por eso él había preguntado él no sabía porque él no había podido escuchar bien cuando Natsuki dijo que no en tiendes tu eres….. Y allí más nada lograba entender

Mientras el caminaba y caminaba hasta que por fin pudo salirse de sus pensamientos ya no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su casa y

En el camino no sabía como decirlo sentía que lo miraban que lo estaban observando pero él no podía ver al observador este estaba oculto

Él estaba muy incómodo con eso no le gustaba nada que lo estuvieran espiando pero

Dejando ese sentimiento de lado ichigo siguió su camino y

Llego a sus casa evito esa patada voladora de su padre loco cabra y saludo a sus hermanas y subió a su alcoba a descansar algo se cambió y se tiro en la cama para poder dormir

Y dar paso a la oscuridad del sueño

Mientras los dos cuidadores e investigadores espiaban al peli naranja

Ellos estaban parados en un poste de luz espiando por la ventana ellos gracias a su magia podían camuflarse entre las cosas también que eran expertos al bajar el vital energy (energía vital) y spiritual energy (energía espiritual)

Estas dos eran diferentes todas las razas tenían de esto pero cada una era algo diferente

Los magos llamaban vital energy lo que sirve para poder sobrevivir y vivir sin esto uno muriese ya que esto era lo único que podía mantener al ser con vida claro los expertos podían bajarla y cualquiera pensaría que este estaba muerto

La spiritual energy era el poder mágico de los seres como el mago sus artes mágicas o como las llamaban otros la llamaban artes demoniacas como por ejemplo los Shinigamis esta energía es de vital importancia tal como la vital energy sin estas morirías pero

Esto es como lo llamarían otros como los Shinigamis Reiatsu energía espiritual mientras más tengas más fuerte eres y o tu magia y Gual

Esta energía si la tenías alta podías hacer que cualquiera sintiese tu poder y si era muy alto a diferencia de otro esto causaría terror y falta de aire a otro con menos y bajo

Si mantenías bajo vital energy y spiritual energy era como si no existieses pues era imposible detectarte

Eso era lo que asían los espías cuidadores del peli naranja el cual no sabía nada

Takeshi y Miyuki asían su trabajo de espionaje e investigación

Y su trabajo era protegerlo pero no de sucesos corrientes como por ejemplo el ataque de su padre loco además si lo protegían por algo insignificante y se delataban fallarían la misión y luego le plan b contarle todo y convencerlo cosa no podían hacer era muy pronto

Asique Takeshi tuvo que recordarle a Miyuki las consecuencias de darle una paliza al padre loco le costó un poco pero luego ella aceptó como dijo ella se tomaba todo muy enserio y abecés podría fallar una misión por eso

Y ellos siguieron espiando y espiando

El a adolecente quedo dormido en su alcoba con la ventana advierta

Y para los espías no podían ir hacer algo por ahí era peligroso dejar a tal mago en tal estado de debilidad en una casa de locos y un mal que se podría a próxima pronto los oscuros y ellos no podían dejar su ceder eso así que se tuvieron que quedar vigilando al peli naranja sin dormir y sin descansar

Cuando uno no aguanto el cual fue Takeshi que se quedó dormido y se quedó vigilando Miyuki y

Vigilando y vigilando ella ni sabía porque tenían que vigilar a ese mago pero algo así estaban seguro nunca mentían en las ordenes y este mago tenía que tener una historia pero no era momento para pensar ella tenía que vigilar y memorizar todo sobre el todo lo que vea del haber

Sus músculos su forma de dormir sin camisa sus ojos serados los único que faltaba es que estuviese sin pantalones

Pero que estaba diciendo sin camisa sin pantalones ella ya si estaba segura lamentablemente ella era una pervertida pues no podía dejar de ver los músculos del peli naranja y no dejar de babear de quererlo

Porque al idiota de peli naranja se le ocurrió quedarse sin camisa ahora ella jamás bol vería adormir o verlo sin lujuria

Y Miyuki no podía dejar de observarlo y un pequeño bostezo viniendo del lado de ella la saco de sus pensamientos

Era nada más ni nada menos que Takeshi el cual se avaí despertado

Takeshi: porque razón estas babeando ya se debes dormir debes tener mucho pero mucho sueño ¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: si si ¨¨dijo¨¨

Tal como ella se hizo la dormida no podía quitarse la imagen de tan perfecto cuerpo paso un rato hasta que lo gro dormir y dormir y dormir

Takeshi siguió el turno de su amiga y y no podía creer lo que veía

El cuerpo dormido del peli naranja era magnifico los músculos que se veían ya que no había camisa eran asombrosos las cicatrices también y y lo único que faltaba era que el peli naranja no tuviese pantalones

Pero que es lo que estaba pensando acaso a él le gustaban los hombres acaso era gay como y porque porque sea lo que sea el cuerpo era notico y y no podía dejar de darle locuras que pensar a su mente de pervertido

Y Takeshi hasta sentía que le salía baba de lujuria sin duda no estaba haciendo su trabajo solo veía y veía pero no tenía guardia y

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta

Ahora Takeshi y Miyuki concordaban en algo

Esto lo tenían planeado para ver si Takeshi era gay y si Miyuki era Lesbiana

Es decir si a Takeshi le gustaban los hombres y si a Miyuki le gustaban las mujeres

Bueno lo planeado sirvió con Takeshi ya que este pensaba cosas pervertidas y se concordó que Miyuki no era lesbiana ya que esta estaba pervertida con un hombre casi desnudo

Eso era porque estos no eran de novios o eso entonces

Takeshi y Miyuki tenían la misma idea asesinar al idiota quien no les advirtió y este idiota ya sabía de esto y no les dijo nada

Pero ahha cuando Takeshi y Miyuki se dieron cuenta de algo esto no era real en si era una proyección mágica para que ellos vieran algo que no pasaba definitiva mente lo iban a matar por adveres echo una broma de ese calibre

En lo que sabían pasado viendo horas y horas dormido era una proyección la proyección empezó cuando este peli naranja entro en su habitación y

Cuando vieron lo real era que le peli naranja estaba dormido en su cama con ropa y al estar tapado ya ni había nada que ellos tuviesen que ver para alimentar sus mentes de pervertidos y

Estaba decidido y van a matar al que les hizo esa broma

Ahora con centrados en el adolecente real no perdieron cuenta y siguieron vigilando y vigilando y

Llego el día y Takeshi tuvo que aguantar y con vencer a su amiga Miyuki de no hacer una tontería

Pues el loco del padre del peli naranja había abierto la puerta y con un grito se fue directo al intentar darle una triple patada a su hijo el cual

Se levantó y y agarro a su padre por el pie y lo lanzo por la ventana

Y este callo cercano al poste donde estaban los espías de Takeshi y Miyuki mirando la ensena y

Takeshi: uh eso tuvo que doler ¨¨dijo¨¨

Miyuki: que familia más rara ¨¨dijo¨¨

Y el padre loco con unas cuantas costillas y pulmones rotos se recuperó en un momento listo para darle otro golpe de revancha a su hijo mientras este cero las ventanas gritando algo como

Deja ya cabra-cara

Y este fue hacer quien sabe que

En la habitación

Y

El loco padre viendo que su hijo no quería pararse tuvo que hacer otro intento tomando como derecho una ventana serrada hasta decir basta y una puerta igual no avía manera de entrar en la habitación y

El loco derivo la puerta encontró a su hijo casi vestido y

Su propio hijo lo saco con una híper patada fuera de la habitación y este fue rodando cuesta abajo por toda la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida Y romperla y llegar hasta la calle donde se estrelló contra un mástil y este quedo inconsciente por un momento

Y en la habitación ichigo acomodo la puerta quien sabe cómo lo hizo y se terminó de vestir y bajo a comer algo y

Al bajar las escaleras y saludar a sus hermanas por un momento todo estaba tranquilo cuando el loco padre apareció de quien sabe dónde e intento darle una patada a su hijo el cual le esquivo y le dio un gran puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo al piso y ichigo fue asentarse comer algo si erra como todos los días

Y el padre loco al recuperarse se puso en el cartel de una hermosa mujer a lloriquear diciendo algo como

O Masaki nuestro hijo no me quiere

Decía mientras lloraba y lloraba

Y

Al notar que nadie se compasiva de él se recompuso en su cara tonto estúpido y loco padre

Isshin: ichigo hijo mío ya no tengo nada que enseñarte¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: eh ¨¨sin entender¨¨

Isshin: ichigo hijo mío que ha salvado mundos ha participado en guerras ya no tengo nada que enseñarte¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: no sé de qué hablas viejo ¨¨dijo¨¨

Sin esperar respuesta él se despidió de sus hermanas y se fue al instituto

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno no se ustedes pero a mi si medio algo de risa el capítulo no hay mucho pero allí esta y bueno

Para lo que no entiendan lo que los espías estaban viendo era como un video echo por una broma a ellos el verdadero ichigo si estaba vestido cambio el que ellos estaban viendo casi no llevaba nada

Bueno sin más que decir

Chao y

Reviews ¿?

Bueno chao


	12. Capitulo12 Casi

Capitulo.12 Casi

Sin esperar respuesta él se despidió de sus hermanas y se fue al instituto

Kurosaki ichigo siguió su camino al llegar no se salvo

Sus amigos lo acorralaron molestos y

Empezaron las preguntas

Uryū: que ocultas¨¨decía¨¨

Orihime: kurosaki-kun ¨¨dijo¨¨

Chad: ichigo¨¨dijo¨¨

Ichigo: eh miren ¨¨dijo como sonó la campana¨¨

Todos: que ¨¨tal como cada quien se fue así su clase¨¨

Y ichigo se sintió aliviado él no quería que su tiempo libre se fuera además no quería contarle nada por a hora a sus amigos pero él sabía que tenia

Y

Tan rápido como termino la clase

Él se fue Asia su casa adonde más iba air

Y

En el camino

El sentía algo que jamás sintió el poder de la agresión la habilidad de escuchar lo que sucede a kilómetros la habilidad de sentir la energía vital de los demás y el instinto de precaución

Algo le decía que lo estaban siguiendo

Si

Era el instinto que le decía

Sus oídos escuchaban bien que los dos desconocidos que lo seguían tenían mucho cuidado en ser descubiertos y

Ah ichigo no le agradaba mucho el ser seguido pero

Prefirió no intentar hacer nada

Primero lo primero descubrir como iba a controlar sus nuevos instintos bestiales

Y

Se

Encontró caminado a unas no muchas cuadras se encontró con un hueco que al parecer no le importaba que ichigo no mostrase señales de Reiatsu el hueco lo quería como aperitivo y

Ichigo no quería pelear pero tenía que al menos que quisiese morir por una estupidez

Lo malo era que el no conservaba su insignia de Shinigami sustituto

Ni sabía como salir de su cuerpo por si solo

O usar Kidō o esos hechizos de Natsuki

O materializar una espada o las dos o hasta la propia arma de Natsuki

Ni sabía del todo como transformarse en dragón

Ni séquiese su fuerza humana podría con ese hueco

Esto era muy pero muy malo

El hueco se acercaba así el con tal tranquilidad pero alo que ichigo en peso a retroceder un poco el hueco dio cuenta que este lo veía y en peso a acercársele más rápido cada vez iba más rápido y ichigo

Agarro a correr no era de los que huía pero ni que quisiese morir a manos de un hueco como ese y

Él se dio cuenta que era más rápido que antes pero aun así el hueco lo seguía de cerca y

Mientras

Takeshi y Miyuki miraban muy pero muy lejos al ichigo que esquivaba al hueco

Ellos sabían que ese hueco era insignificante pero aun así era arriesgado dejar a su suerte aquel mago reencarnado

Y si el mago ese perdía el control o caía en malas manos o moría caos se abriría paso

Y su misión era evitarlo a toda costa pero como hacerlo

Sin ser vistos

Derrotar a ese hueco sin ser vistos era muy arriesgado

De donde lo viesen de ninguna manera iban a evitar ser vistos

Y no tenían opción

Y

Ichigo corría y esquivaba y esquivaba pero

De quien sabe dónde dos jóvenes

Estos vestían una especie de kimono blanco uno tenía cabello de punta color rojo y el otro era una joven de cabello color azul claro

El de cabello de punta rojo saco una espada y la joven de cabello azul de sus manos tenía una especie de vara pequeña y ambos empezaron a recitar un hechizo o algo por el estilo

Y de la espada y de la barra salieron luces como ataques la espada estaba fundida de llamas y la barra de agua y de esas dos armas salía rayos mortales como ataques en forma de ráfagas

Y al no poco tiempo habían acabado con el hueco y

Ichigo no sabía que hacer estaba en completo transe

Mientras el veía a los desconocidos pelear ante sus ojos se abrió otra clase de recuerdo

El veía muerte agonía le provocaba gritar de dolor pero él no podía

De nuevo no controlaba su cuerpo él estaba en un campo de sangre todos peleando y el camuflándose entre los escombros esperando el momento para a tacar

Mientras ichigo solo podía ver él estaba obligado a ver esa masacre

Y sangre dolor agonía misericordia todo eso se sentía en ese lugar

Ichigo deseaba gritar deseaba morir deseaba desaparecer no aguantaba más ese dolor insoportable de aquellas emociones que se sentían en ese recuerdo

Mientras

Takeshi y Miyuki

Al haber terminado con el hueco tenían que ver como se encontraba su protegido y

Se encontraron con que este estaba en un completo transe

Él estaba más pálido que un alvino sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su boca se movía por si sola murmurando así

Como

No…dejar…muerte agonía dolor

Sangre

Porque

Cosas que no se podían entender mucho

Y Takeshi y Miyuki sabían más o menos

El joven peli naranja estaba teniendo alguna clase de recuerdo

Y ellos empezaban a preocuparse si el recuerdo era muy doloroso el peli naranja sin saber controlar sus poderes podría perder el control y

Su preocupación paso alo que el color regreso y sus ojos se volvieron normales

Pero…

No tanto alo que este se desmaño

Al parecer el recuerdo fue muy pesado y

Ellos lo vigilaron durante un segundo hasta que este despertó en si no tardo mucho para despertar

Y al darse cuenta que este estaba bien no de muerte o involucrase toda la existencia y

Mucho antes de que este los viese bien ellos desaparecieron en un haz de luz blanca

Sin dejar que le los viera ellos sabían que se habían arriesgado mucho pero aun así era muy posible que el peli naranja no los haya visto o algo por el estilo pero que mal estaban

El aunque no les haya visto el rostro si les llegó a ver la espalda y algo del rostro y gravarse algo de la firma de la energía vital de ellos y eso le bastaba para reconocerlos y para terminar ellos se arriesgaron mucho quien sabe que pasaría ahora

Solo quedaba una opción y tal vez la peor que podrían hacer inscribirse en el instituto del peli naranja del reencarnado del tal Ryunosuke en estos tiempos llamado kurosaki ichigo

Lo malo era que ellos no conocían mucho de los seres humanos y menos que se hacía en un instituto sin duda y van hacer un desastre

Pero por otra parte iba hacer bueno estar más cerca del peli naranja así lo podrían vigilar mejor y se fueron sin dar cuenta que algo muy malo le iba pasar a su protegido

Mientras

Ichigo se levantaba del suelo

Con mucha dificultad él creía que hasta se torció un tobillo o algo por el estilo pero lo primero que hizo fue a garrarse la cabeza como si de su vida dependiera de ello y cayó al suelo no pudiendo aguantar más y

El escuchaba y escuchaba la voz que acababa de entrar en su cabeza era como un mensaje decía:

Obedéceme querida mascotita obedéceme ayúdame así nos vengaremos de todos los que nos han hecho daño obedéceme y así dominaremos las dimensiones y nos vengaremos de todos MY QUERIDO DRAGONSITO….

Ese era el mensaje pero no paraba de repetirse y era como si el mismísimo mensaje los estuviera controlando

Se le era difícil controlar su cuerpo y

Manteniéndose en el mismo lugar medio agachado y con sus piros débiles y doloroso intento seguir pero

Dejo escapar un pequeño grito de puro dolor cayendo así al suelo logrando escuchar un grito sonoro de alguien que corría Asia el pero ichigo ya no podía levantarse cayendo así en la inconciencia

Mientras

Orihime y Uryū y Chad e Rukia que al parecer se la habían encontrado en el camino y

Venían de camino y vieron a ichigo ellos pensaban preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo

Pero que

Ellos vieron como este se Tiro al suelo de rodillas a garrándose la cabeza tan duro que hasta sangraba y

Este dejo escapar un pequeño grito de puro dolor tal como callo inconsciente sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza y

Este sangraba por la herida en la cabeza que se hizo con sus agarre y otras heridas que quien sabe cómo el celas hizo y

Él no se movía respiraba muy agitada mente y sangrada y sangraba

Y Orihime y Uryū y Chad e Rukia corrían y corrían gritando el nombre del recién caído a la inconciencia kurosaki ichigo

Ellos estaban muy preocupados

No sabían que hacer jamás había visto en tal estado al peli naranja

Fin del capítulo:

Nota:

Bueno para todos y a ti también Natsu-Dragneel aquí termino el capítulo esperado si se preguntan porque me eh de haber tardado tanto fue porque he estado muy ocupada y contando también que tengo mala la pc así que si la pc me deja puedo completar los capítulos pero si no me deja bueno

Bueno los deje con sus pensó

¿Qué le pasara ah ichigo?

¿Qué fue esa vos que escucho?

Bueno chao y espero que me disculpen el retraso y entiendan que tengo la pc medio dañada

Sugerencias errores ideas cualquier cosa decirme

¿Reviews?


End file.
